User talk:Arkhyn
You know, you can vote on your own build, so we're 1 vote closer to approving it. --Rapta 10:38, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :Since when? — Skuld 10:55, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::I thought that being the author my vote was already counted for the build... --Arkhyn, 13:26, 27 June 2006 Skill icons Before you go any further, I'll inform you of some of the basics of doing what you're doing with the skill icons: # Leave the boss monsters; Gem says that he has them covered. # Make sure skills are in Alphabetical order. # Monster skills are to be tagged with (Monster Skill). # On the bosses you've gone over, only elite skills on bosses should be marked with (Elite), as this is the only time where it is relavent. # Some pages may be missing appropriate headings, such as the "Items Dropped" heading. Add the heading even if you don't have anything to put under it. Thanks! --Rapta 20:28, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for the information. Glad you didn't tell me this when I was in the "R"... I would have cried. I'm gonna go back trough every monster I already added icons to verify headings, order and Monster Skill. (Phew, don't have to go over all these exhaustive bosses lists) :P --Arkhyn, 22:49, 28 June 2006 ::Don't worry, I have it covered. --Rapta 20:36, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::...For the headings, is there only 4 important ones??Description, Location, Skills used and Items dropped?? --Arkhyn, 22:54, 28 June 2006 ::::Yeah, don't need to add the notes (like I did, when I didn't know about it). --Rapta 20:41, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Understood capt'n! --Arkhyn, 23:00, 28 June 2006 Quick link for thought: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting/Bestiary#Carrying_out :A few more questions: Should the locations also be in alphabetical order?? Do I have to put all headings to NPCs too?? --Arkhyn, 13:00, 29 June 2006 ::Hi Arkhyn, first some answers. Regions should be ordered according to the storyline I believe, while locations are ordered alphabetically per region. NPC headings are slightly different so I think it's safe to ignore for now, since we'll clean them up when we clean up NPC articles. Next, just some things to add to what Rapta said after I went through Elementals and Enchanted again. Some of the articles had "Items Dropped" labeled as "Loot" instead, so need to check that. Try to watch out for "Locations" too, the guidelines uses singular, so I guess we have to be consistent. Also, order the items dropped alphabetically too. Thanks for the help! (Oh, btw, please post what you've edited in the GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting/Bestiary#Carrying_out talk section. --Ab.Er.Rant 18:53, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::Oh, one more thing. If you're very particular (like me :P ), try to move the categories to the bottom of the article (it's mentioned on the general style and formatting), and then order the categories according to Species, Profession, then Locations. But only if you're a stickler for consistency... like me XD --Ab.Er.Rant 18:59, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::::One little thing... I'w done going trough every monster :( Still, I got nothing to do at my job so I'll check a second time. Thanks for the help! --Arkhyn, 21:47, 29 June 2006 Human Bosses The only pages that should be in Category:Human Bosses are ones that don't have their own categories that already fall in that category, like Category:Corsair Bosses. --Rainith 21:06, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Oh! Ok. I thought they belonged to that category, because there was other corsair bosses on this page. Arkhyn 22:06, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Not anymore, I removed them all today. :) --Rainith 23:38, 29 December 2006 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC)